Harry's Contract
by Psycho Seme
Summary: This is a Dominant Submissive contract that I will refer to in a later story.


Severus's parts are in bold because I know how hard to diferentiate between two him's. I don't remember where I got the original contract but this one is a lifetime contract that seemed to fit with Severus. This contract will be used in another story I write**.**

**A Dominant Submissive Contract is not to be taken lightly or as a joke. If you want to be in a Dom-Sub relationship do some research an make a contrast with your Dominant that fits your needs and expectations.**

**Before people get on me for knowing nothing, I am in a Dom-Sub relationship that is the opposite of this. BELOW IS AN EXTREME CASE THAT IS FOR LIFE AND MAKES YOU A SLAVE TO YOUR DOMINANT. THERE ARE OTHER VARIATIONS THAT CAN BE USED.**

* * *

**Dominant and submissive contract**

**between**

**Severus Snape and Harry Potter**

This contract is provided as a secure and binding agreement which defines in specific terms the relationship and interaction between two individuals, hereafter termed the submissive and the **Dominant**. This agreement is binding only between the two people listed above. This agreement must be entered voluntarily with both parties agreeing to the conditions.

This agreement is intended to guide the two individuals on their lifelong journey together, and while the primary intention is to please the **Dominant**, it is also intended to shape the submissive into a better, happier, and stronger man, and to help the couple grow together spiritually, lovingly, mentally, and physically.

Section I: The Dominant's role

**a)** The **Dominant** agrees to care for the submissive to the greatest extent that **He** can to include tending to the physical safety and emotional and mental well-being of the submissive as long as **He** owns the submissive.

**b)** The **Dominant** also accepts the commitment to treat the submissive properly, to train and discipline the submissive, punish the submissive, love the submissive, and use the submissive as **He** sees fit.

**c)** The **Dominant **accepts the responsibility to use **His **power to mold and shape the submissive, assist the submissive to grow in strength, character, confidence and being, and to help him become a better man in all areas of his life.

**d)** The **Dominant** will not ever purposefully ignore the submissive.

**e)** It shall be the **Dominant's **duty, with applicable assistance from the submissive, to watch for and prevent any mental or emotional trauma which may stem from the condition of servitude, activities within the condition of service, or any other variable that is based within the confines of this contract.

**f)** The **Dominant** will never ask the submissive to put **Him** before his children or his career just to satisfy **His** own pleasure. The **Dominant **may also not request the sibmissive to be of service during working hours.

**g)** The **Dominant** will be faithful and monogamous to the submissive, and will be honest and loyal to him at all times.

**h)** The **Dominant** will always be open to the submissive's concerns and thoughts, worries and stresses, and will encourage him to always open up and express his feelings and concerns to **Him** without fear of punishment.

Section II: The submissive's role

**a)** The primary purpose of the submissive is to serve, obey, and please the **Dominant**, in a manner seem fit by the **Dominant**.

**b)** The submissive will put his entire trust into the **Dominant** with the knowledge that **He** will never betray that trust.

**c)** The submissive agrees to follow the direction and commands from the **Dominant** as it pertains to his daily life, to include, but not limited to, the following:

**(1)** Clothing

**(2)** Diet

**(3)** Choice of entertainment, to include books, television, and radio

**(4)** Extra-curricular and social activities

**(5)** Behavior

**(6)** Language

**(7)** Parenting

**d)** Whenever the submissive and **Dominant** are in a private setting, the submissive must refer to the **Dominant **as "**Master**" or "**Sir**". While in public the **Dominant **will be referred to with **His** proper title, and the submissive will be referred to by his given name.

**e)** The submissive will always respond to the sexual needs of the **Dominant** at any time in any manner that he sees fit, unless responding to **His** needs violates any other aspect of this contract.

**f)** The submissive will be faithful and monogamous to the **Dominant **and the **Dominant** alone, and will not conduct himself in a manner with other men that may indicate to them that he is available or flirtatious, or make the **Dominant** feel that he is being flirtatious.

**g)** The submissive will do all he can to maintain the balance between his family/work self and his true self as the submissive to his **Dominant**. It is his responsibility to do everything within his power to maintain this balance and not expect the **Dominant** to be the driving force as it is not his place to expect this much of **Him**.

**h)** The submissive will see to the needs of the **Dominant **whenever the **Dominant **requests it.

**i)** The submissive will at all times act in a manner that is respectful of the **Dominant**, to include manners of speech, promptness, proper answers, obedience, loyalty, and honesty.

**j)** The submissive will take proper care of his body in a manner that is pleasing to the **Dominant** and with guidance from **Him** if necessary. This is to include:

**(1)** Daily personal hygiene, to include proper cleansing of his anus

**(2)** No visible body hair

**(3)** Regular shaving of pubic hair, to be done by **Dominant**

**(4)** Clothing that is pleasing and as deemed acceptable by **Dominant**. As much as possible, clothing should be the type that allows the **Dominant** easy access to the submissive's body anytime **He** sees fit.

**(5)** Makeup and hairstyle that is pleasing and as deemed acceptable by **Dominant**. Hair must never be short enough that **Dominant** is unable to properly pull it when needed.

**(6)** Proper diet

**(7)** Regular exercise

**(8)** Maintaining a healthy weight as desired by the **Dominant**

**k)** If the situation feels warranted by the **Dominant**, the **Dominant **may demand the submissive make other adjustments to lifestyle pertaining to cigarette smoking, alcohol consumption, or drug use.

**l)** When not in **His** presence, the submissive will maintain regular contact with the **Dominant,** to include informing **Him** of his whereabouts and asking **His** permission before engaging in any social activities that do not involve **Him**. Regular contact is to include phone calls, text messages, or emails. The submissive will respond promptly to all communications from the **Dominant**, and must never make the **Dominant** feel ignored by him. The exception is a two hour break in the day where the submissive is free to do as he wishes as long as it does not interfere with any of the set rules.

**m)** The submissive will remind the **Dominant** on a regular basis, either verbally or through written communication, that it is his pleasure to serve **Him** and he is thankful for him having **Him**.

**n)** The submissive is not allowed to satisfy himself sexually without permission of **Dominant. Dominant** has the right to instruct him on the specifics of self-pleasuring to include method and duration.

**o)** The submissive agrees to assume The Position whenever requested by the **Dominant**, with the understanding that The Position involves him lying face down on the bed, naked, with his ass in the air to do as the **Dominant **sees fit.

**p)** When sleeping with the **Dominant**, the submissive will be completely naked so the **Dominant** has access to his body at anytime he pleases. The submissive may not go to bed without the **Dominant's** permission. He will follow his guidelines as they pertain to the evening/bedtime schedule.

**q)** When dining out, the submissive will let the **Dominant** order what he is going to eat and drink, with input from **Him** on what he may have. In all dining situations, he is not allowed to begin eating until the **Dominant** gives him permission to do so.

Section III: Punishments

The submissive and the **Dominant **agree that consistent and appropriate punishments are necessary for the growth of the submissive. The following are a list of punishments the **Dominant** can use on the submissive with the understanding that the list can be altered or added to at any time depending on the effectiveness of the punishment. Punishments may include, and are dependent on the severity of the punishment:

**a)** Denial of sexual contact with the **Dominant** for a period of time

**b)** Denial of orgasm while engaged in sexual activity with the **Dominant**

**c)** Denial of masturbation

**d)** Writing assignments

**e)** Time outs/forced to sit in a corner for an extended period of time, to include possible wearing of a ball gag

**f)** Being tied to the Dominant's bed blindfolded and left alone for a period of time

**g)** Denial of privileges to include television and social interaction with friends

**h)** Detailed confession of past life experiences the submissive is ashamed of

**i)** Washing mouth out with soap

**j)** Wearing of uncomfortable items of clothing while at work or at home to include items that may be inserted in his ass

**k)** Dripping hot wax on body

Section IV: Alteration of contract

This contract may not be altered, except when both **Dominant **and submissive agree. If the contract is altered, the new contract shall be printed and signed, and then the old contract must be destroyed. The **Dominant **and submissive will review the contact after a one month period, with subsequent reviews on a quarterly basis.

Section V: Termination of Contract

Under certain circumstances, events, and conditions, termination of this contract may be wanted, warranted, and executed, but must be an absolute last option by both parties when no other recourse is possible. The submissive may terminate the contract without permission from the **Dominant.**

Section VI: submissive's signature

I have read and fully understand this contract in its entirety. I agree to give myself completely to my **Master**, and further accept **His** claim of ownership over my physical body, heart, and mind. I understand that I will be commanded, trained and punished as a submissive, and I promise to be true and to fulfill the pleasures and desires of my **Master** to the best of my abilities.

Signature__Harry James Potter_ Date_Febuary 14th, 1995_

Section VII: Dominant's signature

I have read and fully understand this contract in its entirety. I agree to accept this submissive as my property, body and possessions, and to care for him to the best of my ability. I shall command him, train him, love him, and punish him as a submissive. I understand the responsibility implicit in this arrangement, and agree that no harm shall come to the submissive as long as he is mine.

Signature_Severus Tobias Snape_ Date_Febuary 14th, 1995_


End file.
